


Fuck, It's You I Hate The Most

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: all typos left in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this tim ei might just disappear</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, It's You I Hate The Most

"i don't understand why yu would do this to me." jsh says, not looking up at tyler.

"it wasn"t, i didnt mean it like that, please." tyler stretches out his hand to josh, pleadinly, asking for forgiveness in the only way he knows how, with a touch, a caress, a heated moan into the darkness.

"you hurt me, tyler." jsh says, like it's final. "i cant... i cant do this."

"i dont know how to."

"how to what?" josh's voice is harsh.

tyler breathes out and closes his eyes. "to make anything up to people. i thought... i though you were like wveryone else. in what you wanted."

"really> you unsult me that much?" josh seems like hes about to laug.

"im sorry/" tyler whispers.

josh looks away from tyler. "i dont know if i can accet that."

"thats okay."


End file.
